Marketing surveys are known in the art. Typical market surveys uses questionnaires provided with a selection of written answers, or telephone enquiry with audio selection of answers. The answers collected often may not truly reflect the preferences of the user or do not allow a user to fully express his feelings or preferences. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an alternate system and method of profiling subjects.